


Entrenamientos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Cosas que cambian tras la Guerra Civil [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve no se contiene en los entrenamientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrenamientos

**Author's Note:**

> Al final todos los caminos llevan a la Civil War, me cago en la puta.

Steve no se contiene en los entrenamientos. No, eso no es del todo cierto. Steve se contiene, es Steve. No es como Thor, que le golpea de todas las formas posibles, le hace atravesar edificios, y con quien sabe, pese a su bravuconería, que no tiene la más mínima oportunidad. Steve no le haría eso, no golpearía a matar. Steve no es Tony.

Le parte el labio y Tony bloquea el siguiente golpe, pero no el del abdomen, así que se dobla sobre sí mismo. Steve frunce el ceño y su rostro cambia de inmediato, con las manos aún en puños se pone en cuclillas, le apoya uno sobre la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

Tony escucha el _estás distraído_ y el _disculpa que quiera aplastarte la cara contra el asfalto_ , y se esfuerza en recuperar el aliento pero con una sonrisa, porque están bien. Están bien. Se lo repite un par de veces más mientras le quita el brazo de la espalda, porque quema incluso por encima de la tela, y Tony no está seguro de que deban tocarse demasiado. Se incorpora y se yergue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Hace tanto tiempo que no entrenamos juntos que ya me crees fuera de servicio? —dice con media sonrisa, se pone en guardia.

Steve le observa con desconfianza, pero imita su posición. Aprieta los labios con fuerza, y Tony no sabe interpretar la mirada que le dirige entonces, algo entre condescendiente y furioso. 

Tony sonríe todo lo amplio que puede y pierde la cuenta de las veces que acaba en el suelo.


End file.
